


Consequences

by transmothmun



Series: Foreign Concepts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Hunk and Pidge are mentioned, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Theyre gay, Trans Lance (Voltron), idk man, sort of??, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmothmun/pseuds/transmothmun
Summary: Keith never learns that you shouldn't snoop through other people's things.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> idk u dont need to read the previous fic but i recommend u do, it provides some good context even tho it isnt v good
> 
> (also, this is unbeta'd)

Keith had not stopped wondering what was in the goddamned package. It was sheer curiosity, he told himself, and nothing to do with the look on Lance’s face when he’d put down the scissors he had started to use to open the package. No, it wasn’t that, because he was angry that Lance had built up suspense, not because Lance didn’t seem to trust them (him) with the contents of the package. 

Keith just  _ couldn’t stop thinking about it _ . What was with Lance saying ‘his dick was here’? Was that some kind of inside joke? Is that why Pidge laughed so hard? It couldn’t have been serious, then. But, if it wasn’t serious, why had Lance looked so conflicted when he’d hidden the box? Was it something embarrassing? He really didn’t think it could be possible, what with how shameless his friend usually was, but he wasn’t really sure why else he’d be so apprehensive about sharing. 

And, because Keith apparently had the most one-track mind in the world, the next week was terrible. He forgot to do at least two papers. He almost set fire to a no-longer-boiling pot of ramen. He fell off the treadmill at the gym a multitude of times, and _that_ was only because Shiro had forbidden him from lifting “until he got his gay together” (What did that mean? Yes, Keith was gay, but how did that relate to anything? Wasn’t the term get your _act_ together?). It didn’t help that his clumsiness got even worse when Lance was around, which was almost all the time because they were friends, okay, and for some reason the fact that Lance was _completely and utterly oblivious_ to the amount of pain he’d been causing Keith made it all the more painful.   
Which, yes, sounded pretty gay, but it _wasn’t_ because it wasn’t as though Keith was hopelessly pining over the bastard and his pretty blue eyes and his perfectly smooth skin and his smile that could only be compared to the sun, blinding and warm and beautiful. He _wasn’t_. The concepts of kissing him when he pouted, or burying his head in his neck, or holding hands while watching the sunset, those were all completely foreign to him, because Keith would never think of Lance like that. At all. Ever.

It all came to a head when Keith arrived back at Lance’s apartment for their weekly study session. Pidge and Hunk were out that weekend, attending some nerdy science con, which meant the two were alone, which  _ did not at all  _ conjure a multitude of fantasies, explicit and not, to Keith’s head. It wasn’t as though they hadn’t been alone together before. Absolutely nothing had changed. (It hadn’t- the electricity running down his spine was completely normal at that point. Keith chalked it up to annoyance at his friend’s antics, even though the feeling was completely different than it used to be.)

“Keith. I think if I read one more word problem, I’ll actually combust.” They’d been struggling through their physics homework for several hours. Neither of them were particularly adept at it. “Do you want to stop for the night and order some pizza? The place next door is pretty good,” Keith was not struggling keep his expression neutral after looking up and catching a glimpse of Lance’s excited grin. “I can run down and grab some while you pick up?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Keith pushed his textbook away and reached behind him to dig his wallet out of his pocket. “Pineapple and pepperoni?” 

“You know it.” He was already standing up, and completely ignored the bill Keith was shaking at him, instead fishing out his own cash. Considerate son of a bitch, wasn’t he just complaining about being broke earlier that day? Why did he have to be so nonchalantly nice? “I’ll be back up in a half hour or so. There’s coke in the fridge if you’re thirsty.”

If Pidge or Shiro were there, they would have made a joke about Keith being thirsty. They’d done it before, much to Keith’s frustration, because again, if you recall, he was  _ not  _ pining after Lance. 

It didn’t really occur to him that he was alone in Lance’s room, still lounging on his bed, until he’d shifted and noticed it. The box.  _ The _ box. The  _ box _ . The indirect cause of his suffering. Of course, Keith would never invade his friend’s privacy just to satisfy his own curiosity, no matter how much the idea appealed to him. He would not give into the temptation to look in it. He only had to last until Lance got home in another- Keith looked at the time, goddamnit only ten minutes had passed-

Before he could really process what he was doing, Keith had slunk off the bed and over to the box with more caution than was really necessary, considering he was alone. The tape had been cut away, and a little bit of the plastic packaging for- whatever it was- stuck out. Dammit, Keith was not going to look in the box. He had more willpower than this. He could do it. He was not going to spend the next twenty minutes staring at the box as though his gaze could burn a hole through it.

To be fair, he didn’t. His will only lasted maybe fifteen minutes before he was pushing the flaps of the package open and gently lifting away the bubble wrap. Keith would never admit how tense he was in that moment, even though he was pretty sure even just the air conditioner turning on would have sent him scuttling away. 

And, well, there it was. The contents of the package? An oddly shaped and unnecessarily large pink and purple dildo.  _ What the actual fuck _ . 

On one hand, Keith was convinced this was a joke. Did Lance somehow know he’d end up snooping? Was it to be a part of an elaborate prank on some unknowing member of their friend group? On the other, however… no. There was no way Lance would get a dildo to actually use, let alone one this big. Keith would not even entertain the idea. Why would he even think of it anyway? It wasn’t as if he had any interest in seeing- no, no, he was not continuing that train of thought, because Keith had no interest in Lance  _ at all _ , sexual or otherwise. Their relationship was purely platonic and he had no desire for anything more.

Somehow, lost in this train of thought, Keith did not hear the door to the apartment opening again, nor Lance’s soft call of ‘Keith? I’m back’. He did, however, hear him the second time, especially due to the fact that Lance punctuated his name with an indignant shriek upon seeing what Keith was doing. Within moments Keith was back on his feet, staring back at his companion and sporting an equally red face. 

It took several moments for him to muster up the courage to speak. “Why the fuck did you feel the need to buy a gigantic dildo, and then hide it from us?” Okay, he had meant to apologise for being a snoopy douche, but that worked too. Lance’s face flushed further. Keith wasn’t sure how he managed to do it, but he looked both angry and embarrassed. 

“Maybe it isn’t any of your fucking business! What the fuck, Keith?” The man pushed Keith away from the box and ruthlessly shoved its contents away again. And then, because Keith apparently hated himself. 

“Dunno why you’re so embarrassed over it, it’s perfectly normal, though maybe you should have started off small-”

He may have deserved the slap he received for that. 

“It’s not for me to  _ use _ , dumbass!” Though Lance kind of looked like he regretted saying so, he continued to glare at Keith in defiance. For a few moments Keith reviewed what else it could be used for, but not much came up. For another few moments he struggled to think of what to say.

“Then… why do you have it?” 

They continued to stare at each other in silence, though for how long, Keith wasn’t quite sure. He supposed it was fair that Lance didn’t want to answer. Keith wasn’t exactly in the position to ask questions anyway. He began slowly scuffling towards the door, almost positive that Lance was about to kick him out. 

“It’s complicated. And stupid. And you probably wouldn’t understand it.” Lance wasn’t as red before, nor did he look particularly mad anymore. Which was weird, because Keith would definitely still be pissed, but he wasn’t going to complain. Keith decided to push his luck. 

“Try me. I’m a little smarter than I look, shockingly enough.” The deadpan joke was enough to make Lance’s lips quirk up a little, but it didn’t last long, much to Keith’s disappointment. He’d maybe be willing to admit that his friend looked much better when he didn’t look unsure and scared. He’d maybe be willing to admit that he was a little mad at himself for putting that expression there. 

“Okay…” Lance paused a moment before walking back around Keith and flopping back onto his bed. Keith did not freeze for a moment to stare at the sliver of dark skin that showed when Lance’s shirt was dragged up. “So. I’m trans. Like, not as in a trans girl, but like, I was a girl? I’m not a girl though. So Pidge thought it’d be funny if I got it and joked about it being my dick, since, you know, I don’t actually have one.” He paused and looked towards Keith, who had remained standing, and wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to say. “There, see? It’s stupid, I told you.” 

“Uhm.” His incredibly eloquent response apparently did nothing to quell Lance’s anxieties if his face was anything to go by. A few quiet seconds passed, during which Keith finished processing everything that had been said. “Wait. You’re trans? As in transgender?” 

“That’s what the term is short for, yeah…” Lance had looked away again, and the not at all adorable flush had returned. “That’s not a problem, is it?” 

Again, it took Keith several moments to fully process what Lance had said, though once he did, he immediately panicked, shaking his head furiously. “What? No!” Dammit, he was not handling this well. “I just, I wouldn’t have guessed, you pass really well and you’re really handsome and I don’t think the whole… thing, is stupid, I think it’s kind of cute if a bit of an explicit way to deal with dysphoria, and…” Goddammit Keith was so gay and that came out a lot gayer than it should have, considering he had previously managed to suppress all the gayness he  _ did not have  _ towards Lance. “That… did not come out how I meant it too at all. Uhm. I think maybe I should go.”

Keith’s previous shuffling towards the exit began again at an exponentially faster pace, eventually turning into a few full sidesteps when he saw the wide-eyed expression on Lance’s face. He totally fucked up, way to go Keith Kogane, way to retain a grip on your emotions- 

“Wait, wait, wait. What did you say?” Lance had hopped off the bed and was holding Keith’s shoulders to prevent him from leaving. Fuck. 

“Uhm, that I think I should go?”

“No no no,” Oh god, Lance was grinning now, amusement apparent in his eyes. “ _ Before  _ that. I’m pretty sure I heard ‘handsome’ and ‘cute’.” This man was going to be the death of Keith. 

“I’m pretty sure you misheard, because I definitely said ‘ugly’ and ‘stupid’, and there is no way I said anything else.” Keith’s denial was fruitless, however, and he knew it. It was too late to go back. Then again, he thought, looking at Lance’s expression, it wasn’t completely bad. At least Lance looked more like himself again. 

“It’s too late for that Keith. I know the truth now.” Lance’s grin only widened as he leaned closer into Keith’s personal bubble, completely ignorant to the alarms blaring in his head. “You  _ liiiiike _ me.” Keith couldn’t even deny it. He couldn’t say much of anything, actually, and it was probably because his brain was overheating thanks to the close proximity of Lance’s face. 

Really, Keith couldn’t be blamed for what happened next. It was Lance’s fault for being so goddamned (not) cute and for getting up in his face like that. In fact, Keith wasn’t entirely sure which of them leaned forwards to cross the remaining distance between them anyway, so maybe it really  _ was  _ Lance’s fault. Either way, the remainder of his ability to think fell apart as soon as his lips touched Lance’s. 

It only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime, and  _ damn  _ if that didn’t sound cliche, but Keith really couldn’t bring himself to care. He leaned his forehead against Lance’s, and for all his friend’s (?) previous bravado, the man looked just as starstruck as Keith felt. 

And, alright, maybe some of those foreign concepts weren’t so foreign after all.

Keith leaned in again, and Lance met him halfway. 

**Author's Note:**

> dude, this would have been done several hours ago if i didnt keep getting distracted by reading another fic  
> but no i have an incredibly short attention span, and i kept switching back and forth between the two


End file.
